His Touch
by Pocket Rat
Summary: So, like odd yaoi couples? Good, 'cuz hear's a real weird one! Never heard of this before, have you? RR!
1. Part 1

Pocket Rat: Hello! I need a break from The Truth, so I wrote this!! Hope you enjoy it!! Don't own DBZ, but I do own 11 Vegeta action figures and 3 Piccolo's and 6 Radditz's.. I don't know where I got them..(Sorry for the curse words, Dbzchick8, but I gotta use 'em.)  
  
Japanese words: Sensei: trainer Moshi moshi: Hello, how may I help you. Onna: woman Kuso: Dammit Shimatta: Shit ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Warm lips claimed cold flesh, causing the flesh beholder to shudder at the sudden touch. Black eyes gazed into black eyes. Green skin contrasted against tan, maroon hair to none. Fanged teeth bared as the lips caressed him. Purple threw itself against the green face. Clawed hands tangled themselves in maroon hair. The lips kept at their task. The green man moaned. Black eyes gazed at him, the mouth removed itself and opened to speak.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Good morning Tokyo! It's a beautiful seventy-degrees day and not a cloud to be seen! A prefect day to train or TO STAY ON THEIR LAZY ASS ALL DAY!!!! PICCOLO!!! GET UP!!!!" Piccolo's eyes opened, facing Dende's face.  
  
"AUGHHHHHH!!" Piccolo screamed, jumping up. Dende and Vegeta snickered at him as a white substance trailed down his leg.  
  
"Maybe you should get cleaned up, Namek." Vegeta snickered, walking out of the room, Dende trailing behind him. Piccolo looked at his now light purple pant leg.  
  
"Good Dende."he muttered, walking into his bathroom.  
  
" I HEARD THAT!!!!" Dende screamed at him from the hall.  
  
" DON'T CARE!!!!" Piccolo yelled back at him, turning the warm water on. He took off his clothes, throwing them in a laundry basket.  
  
'What gives? I've had that dream 5 times in a row this week..' Piccolo thought. The warm water caressed his skin, soothing it. Images of the dream danced through his head, causing him to moan in confusion.  
  
"I need help..I better talk to Gohan.." he mumbled, remembering how this had happened to him. He finished his shower, got out, got dressed and flew out the window to Gohan's house. As soon as he arrived, Gohan ran out to greet his old sensei.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Gohan asked him.  
  
"Gohan," Piccolo said. "I need some help."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Pocket Rat: Oooo...cliffy!! *giggles* Maybe if you review more, I'll update sooner!!! Flames will be ignored.  
  
Lots 'o Hugs, ~*~*~Pocket Rat~*~*~ 


	2. Part 2

Pocket Rat: Hello peeps! I'm back! Sorry 'bout the break.. Major problems..MAJOR.. Anyways, more for my ficcy 'His Touch!' Sorry about the 'Moshi moshi' thing.Just thought it'd fit.It was harmless! *giggles * Don't own DBZ, don't sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ahh." Gohan mused, after hearing about Piccolo's dreams. " Well, do you ever see who the person is or hear it's voice.? Anything like that?"  
  
"No, Vegeta always wake me up to train! I told you that already!" Piccolo slammed his head down on the table, his antennae sticking out to the sides. "Ow.."  
  
"Piccolo! What was that about!?!"  
  
"I'm confused. I do that when I'm confused!"  
  
"I see.. Said the blind man to the deaf man as the lame man walked by. Ever think of sleeping with a lock on your door? That way, you wouldn't wake up! It'd work. At least I think so."  
  
"You can hear Vegeta's voice 600 miles away, Gohan. We tried an experiment, remember?" Gohan nodded.  
  
"Then I can't help you Piccolo, sorry." Piccolo nodded, standing up.  
  
"I'd better go. Ja ne Gohan."  
  
"Ja ne, Piccolo-san!" Piccolo stepped out the door, the warm summer breeze greeting his skin. He took to the air, pondering the situation.  
  
'So.if Gohan can't help me, who can?' he hovered in front of a waterfall. The same one he used to live at. Smirking, he sat cross-legged, held tilted down, already in deep meditation. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The deep moans of the green man echoed through the empty room, sending the whirlwind back at them. Lips, again, devoured cold flesh. Like before, the eyes lifted above and the mouth opened to speak.. ~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piccolo jumped out of his meditation with a start.  
  
"Him!!??!?! How could it be him!!??!?! I mean.he.. Arrgghhhh!!!" he flew to Kami-err.. I mean Dende's Tower at full speed, landing in his room. Pacing back and forth, he thought deeply about the man in the dreams. Vegeta peeked his head in, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Namek, your putting a hole in the floor. Literally." Piccolo turned to face him, one eye getting bigger than the other. Looking down, he saw a tread mark of where he had paced.  
  
"Kuso!" he screamed. "What're you looking at, Saijyan?" Vegeta held u his hands in mock-defeat.  
  
"Sorry! Didn't mean to. dampen your 'parade'. More like 'hole in the floor'." Piccolo picked up a pillow throwing it at Vegeta's head, who retreated just before it hit him.  
  
" Damn monkeys." he mused allowed, crawling into hia bed, falling asleep before his head reached the pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pocket Rat: Writer's block JUST kicked in! Sorry peeps, it's kinda short.Ja ne! Oh, yeah.REVIEW!!!!  
  
Lots 'o Hugs, ~*~*~Pocket Rat~*~*~ 


	3. Part 3

Pocket Rat: Man, I'm so lazy! I'm not updating, not doing homework, not practicing my trumpet.... The list goes on and on and on and on and on! Dude!  
  
Conscience: Do your chores.  
  
Pocket Rat: WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!?  
  
Conscience: Clean your room.  
  
Pocket Rat: AHHHHHHHHH!!! *Jumps out window*  
  
Vegeta: *walks in* Due to the paranoid authoress, I shall be typing this for her. She does not own DBZ so don't sue her. On with the fi- ----  
  
Pocket Rat: Ah no you don't!! *Jumps on his back* I say that!!! Sorry if there's any OOCness. On wit da ficcy!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The morning birds chirped outside the open window. Piccolo sat up in his bed, enjoying their tune.  
  
'Wait a second... Birds can't be up here!!!!' Looking out his window, he saw Dende crouched down making bird songs.  
  
" Hi Piccolo! Uh.... Beautiful weather we're having?"  
  
"Dende, knock it off with the bird calls. Makes you look as if you're a freak..."  
  
"Oh, thanks Picc - -Hey!! People think we look like freaks anyway!!"  
  
" You don't get off here much do you? For Dende's sake Dende," Dende scowled at him, his antennae twitching. "Sorry, I have a whole flock of females following me. Two in particular! The first one is a 4-year old girl and the second ones a teenager with short blonde and brown hair with glasses!!" (A.N.: Wait a second... I didn't write this... PICCOLO!!!! Piccolo: Yipe! Me: No, I wrote it... *giggles* Sorry Peanut_Butter, I had to do it) Dende shrugged, and walked away. Piccolo hopped out the window, following Dende. Getting bored very quickly, he walked an opposite direction, to his half of Dende's Tower. Opening the door, he quickly stepped in coming face-to-face with a huge silver door. He pressed a few buttons and, with a 'whoosh' from the door, stepped inside. The waterfall made the peaceful sound it always did, the trees swayed in the artificial wind. Breathing in deeply, he settled down to meditate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The door made its 'whoosh' sound as someone walked in. Piccolo opened his eyes a sliver and tried to sense the person out. Nothing appeared anywhere. He shrugged settling back into his meditating position. Legs swung back and forth out of the tree, the blue boots singing with the wind. Piccolo looked up and was faced by Goku.  
  
" Howdy Piccolo! Good to see ya!" he jumped out of the tree, landing next to Piccolo, his goofy grin remaining in place. Piccolo shook his head at the man in wonder.  
  
' How is he always joyful? I'll never get it...' Goku sat down and folded his arms like Piccolo.  
  
" So, whatcha been up to?"  
  
" The same thing I'm always up to... Training and meditating." Goku nodded.  
  
" Mind if I stay here for a while? Chichi's filing for something..."  
  
" A divorce!?!"  
  
" Yep, that's it! That's the one! Yup, a divorce... Hey Piccolo... What's a divorce?" Piccolo grew a big sweatdrop on the left side of his face.  
  
" Well, Goku... When a husband or wife doesn't want to be married anymore, they file for divorce. They go to court, get the divorce and then see who gets custody of the children."  
  
" You mean I'm gonna fight my own wife—"  
  
" Ex-wife"  
  
"—ex-wife to get my sons!?!" Piccolo nodded. Goku looked at him, chuckled a little bit, and fainted.  
  
" Goku. Goku?" Piccolo waved his hand in front of the man's face. He sighed, picking him up and carried him to Vegeta's hut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Piccolo knocked on the door of the tiny hut, waiting for an answer. The door swung open, facing him with scowling black eyes.  
  
" What do you want!?!"  
  
"... Your short..."  
  
" Thank you for stating the obvious!! What do you want!!??"  
  
" Can Goku stay here? We've got no room for him anywhere else."  
  
" Why? Doesn't he have a home to go to?"  
  
" Chichi's filing for divorce against him and when he found out... He fainted."  
  
" Ah... Did I do the same thing?" Piccolo nodded, chuckling.  
  
" Yes, you did... Can he stay?" Vegeta nodded, opening the door all the way. Piccolo walked in placing Goku on the couch. Giving a half nod to Vegeta, he left. Vegeta stared after him, an eyebrow raised. Goku's eyes were open, and what he saw sent him into hysterics.  
  
" What!?!"  
  
" You... you...like him!!!"  
  
" I do not!!!" Vegeta yelled, blushing furiously. Goku started laughing all over again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pocket Rat: Is it good? Review!!  
  
Conscience: Mow the yard.  
  
Pocket Rat: AHHHHHHH!!! *runs away* 


	4. Part 4

Pocket Rat: I'm baaaaaaaack! I had a little pest problem with my old computer but I got a new one! Well.. I do NOT own DBZ, so do NOT sue! This chapter's not funny, but it's the beginning to the 'Romance Madness' part... You'll get that sooner or later.  
  
Conscience: Take your dog for a walk.  
  
Pocket Rat: I thought I got rid of you!!!!! On wit da ficcy! *chases Conscience with a chainsaw* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~* Piccolo gazed through the window at the sleeping Vegeta. His usually scowling eyebrows calm and relaxed, his lips pulled up in a small smile. He shook my head at him, smirking.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Piccolo mused aloud. His eyes opened to the sound of my voice, searching the room.  
  
"Where are you!? I can hear you I hope you know! I'll rip your throat out and jump rope with your tongue!" He sat up looking around. His muscled chest rippled with the sudden movement, tearing a groan from Piccolo's throat. His head faced the window, his gravity defying hair danced with the movement. "Who's out there?" Vegeta got up, walking to the window. Piccolo ducked down. He stuck his head out the window, looking around. Piccolo began making birdcalls as he slunk into the bush. Vegeta's eyes saw his cape ripple in the light. "Piccolo? But... I... Huh?"  
  
"Hi Vegeta.... I'll just be leaving now...."  
  
"Oh no you won't, Namek. Get in here!!" Vegeta reached out and grabbed one of Piccolo's antennae, dragging him in.  
  
"Owowowowowowowowowowow.." Vegeta threw him onto the floor, standing over him.  
  
"Namek, why were looking at me through my window? The truth, too, Namek." Piccolo opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He closed it still looking up at Vegeta. The shorter man looked down at him, one eyebrow raised. "What? What're you looking at?"  
  
"You." Piccolo got up, never removing his eyes from Vegeta's face. Vegeta looked up at him, question showing in his eyes.  
  
"I know, but why?" Piccolo smirked, closing the gap between them. His lips claimed Vegeta's, sliding his tongue through his lips. Vegeta stood still, shocked. He pulled away abruptly, question reflecting off his face and onto Piccolo's. "What.... was that about?"  
  
"Vegeta... I care for you... a lot... I always have. Have a little faith in me." Vegeta gazed at his face, before shaking his head.  
  
"No... I won't be fooled by those words a third time. I won't." Vegeta shook his head, closing his eyes. "Get out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said get out. I never want to see your hideous face again!!! Get out!!" Piccolo stood there, refusing to move. "Get out!!!" The door burst open, causing Piccolo to jump.  
  
"Vegeta, what is it!?!"  
  
"Get him out of here, Kakorotto... Please, just get him out of here..." Goku looked at Vegeta's face, seeing his reflection in his teary eyes. Goku glared at Piccolo.  
  
"Piccolo, leave." He spat.  
  
"But... I...." Goku charged to Super Saijyan in one second, and grabbed Piccolo by the throat.  
  
"Get. Out." He hissed, throwing him out the window. Charging down, he quickly ran next to Vegeta and crouched down. "Vegeta, I thought you liked him. What's wrong?"  
  
"I.... will not fall for those words for a third time, Kakorotto... I won't...." Vegeta leaned his head on Goku's shoulder, searching for the smallest inch of comfort.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, hold up. A third time?" Vegeta nodded.  
  
"The second time was with Bulma, the first was your.... brother, Radditz...."  
  
"My brother Radditz? How?"  
  
"I was 16 and I went into my first rut... He sought me out and... well... Why am I telling you this!?!"  
  
"'Cuz you can't tell anyone else. Vegeta, it's ok." Goku smiled at Vegeta, his eyes showing off his pureness. Vegeta smirked back at him.  
  
"Thank you..." he whispered before falling asleep. Goku shook his head, picking Vegeta up and laid him on his bed.  
  
"Vegeta... Take down your walls... Open up to him... He needs you as much as you need him..." He left the room quickly. "I have to find Piccolo."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pocket Rat: Ooooo... The plot thickens a whole bunch! Review and I'll update!!! 


End file.
